


A Family to Call His Own

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butlers, Christmas, Family, Frustration, Gen, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Misunderstandings, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: Claude learns that what his master demands often masks what his heart truly desires.





	A Family to Call His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote as part of the Kuroshitsuji Wiki's Secret Santa 2018 event over on Discord! Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

Forming a new contract with any human came with its usual troubles; apart from the discussed conditions and objective of the contract, integrating into the new lifestyle that served as the demon’s disguise was not always an easy task. This new contract Claude had taken on was testing his skills to the utmost degree, and as the cold winter months settled in around the Trancy estate, his frustrations only continued to build.

“I want to celebrate Christmas this year as all the other rich children do. As the head butler of this manor, I order you to transform this estate into the most holly jolly house that exists in this country. Do I make myself clear Claude?”

“Yes, Your Highness. I will see to the preparations myself. You need only tell me if something is to be changed to better suit your liking.”

Christmas was, despite his best intentions to perfect it, still a holiday Claude had not fully come to grasp yet, or so his young master told him. Try as he may to meet the young lord’s expectations, it seemed as though Alois had every intention to put him through the wringer this first Christmas they were contracted together. Of course, he expected nothing less from such a cruel and brash soul such as his.

“You've got it all wrong Claude! The Christmas tree is much too small! What is this, a Christmas for dwarves?!”

“My apologies Your Highness. I'll take care of this problem right away.”

“Claude! This is the sorriest excuse for a wrapping paper job that I've ever seen!”

“I'll unwrap it and do it again Your Highness. Pardon my blunder.”

“Claude—!”

“ _ Yes, Your Highness _ .”

Clearly, his rudimentary knowledge of this holiday needed some expanding if he was going to please this meal.

As time wore ever closer to Christmas, the tension in the manor only continued to build, until the day it snapped, like a human tearing through a spider’s carefully crafted web.

“I’ve cut down and trimmed the most perfect tree I could find. I’ve wrapped and rewrapped presents countless times! Not to mention the futile effort of hanging up decorations only to have them torn down when I’m not looking! I’ve done everything he’s asked for—what more could the young master desire?!”

Silence fell across the servants’ quarters as the sound of a book being thrown at a wall echoed throughout the room. The triplets sat like statues on the other side of the table, looking back and forth to one another as though they were communicating telepathically. It was the demoness who spoke up first, carefully folding the piece of paper in front of her.

“Your preparations lack… excitement. But most importantly, they’re missing a touch of home.”

“Excuse me? Speak up, would you.”

“Claude, you fail to understand the true meaning behind the holiday. Your preparations show off extravagance, just as you’d expect of someone mimicking the shops in London. Think brighter, exceed his expectations—even those he's not aware of yet. What the Young Highness wants is hidden directly beneath that nose of yours.  


Hannah gave her opinion without once making eye contact with the spider demon, instead examining the paper snowflake she had created.   


‘ _The true meaning behind the holiday?_ ’ thought Claude, ‘ _whatever could that mean?_ ’   


Clearly, another trip into town to observe how humans prepare for Christmas celebrations was in order.

The twenty-fifth arrived much sooner than Claude would have liked, however, as he put the finishing touches together on Christmas Eve while the young master was fast asleep, his confidence grew, reassuring him that his preparations would surely please Alois. That morning Claude allowed the boy to wake up on his own terms, which was surprisingly early when compared to how often he enjoyed sleeping in. The butler quietly led him through the decorated manor until they reached their destination at an ajar room that was rarely used. As Alois took his first steps inside, he felt his heart beat just the tiniest bit faster and tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes.

“C-claude… i-it’s…”

“Yes Your Highness? Is something not to your liking? Tell me and I shall remove it right away.”

“N-no! I-it’s… It’s all perfect…” Alois wandered further into the room in a near daydream-like state, unsure of where to focus his attention. 

The so-called perfect tree had been downsized to a much shorter, fluffier evergreen, adorned with simple handmade decorations a child might craft for their parents. Neatly wrapped presents of various sizes sat under the tree, each accompanied by a special name tag for the recipient. Even the layout of the room had been changed to allow for a fireplace, the logs crackling in the background as six stockings hung on the mantle, each filled with small gifts.

“Does this please you, Your Highness?” Claude asked, standing next to the tree. The other servants stood hesitantly in the doorway, waiting to see how the young master would react to Claude’s creation.

“It's amazing… You’ve created the Christmas I’ve always wanted Claude,” Alois spoke, voice trembling, “Come, let's open the presents together. Today is meant to spend time with loved ones after all.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Alois continued to take in all the tiny details of the small yet inviting room that Claude had prepared to look like a family living room. The usually unpredictable and eccentric boy was almost unrecognizable as he opened the presents that lied underneath the tree.

‘ _If only you’d come and be a part of our family, Young Master,_ ’ Hannah thought, watching the scene unfold as she stood against the wall, patiently waiting for the young lord to call upon her. She did not enjoy that the other demon had finally gotten the message, rather hoping to see him fail in his task. However, she was glad to see her young master’s true childlike and innocent self shine through, knowing deep down that the exterior he wore was only for his own protection.

‘ _ Then you could experience what it's like to be a part of a family every day. _ ’


End file.
